


Blurring the Lines

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fingerfucking, M/M, Pining, Slash, Unrequited Crush, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the X-Men First-Kink prompt meme on livejournal</p><p>Charles loses himself to alchol and Hank lets him but only because Hank has a secret... He's secretly in love with Charles and the older man allows Hank to get very close to him when he's drunk. The further Hank dares to take things, the less Charles seems to remember so Hank encourages Charles to drink but what will happen if Charles begins to remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hank/Charles, alcoholism, enabler!Hank, dub-con/non-con  
> "Hank disapproves of Charles' drinking. But then he begins to like it"
> 
> Full Prompt:  
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=22839432#t22839432  
> Charles has issues. The serum makes him able to sleep, but that only helps so much. He likes to drown the persistent issues in alcohol.
> 
> Hank disapproves of Charles' drinking, but Charles is his own person, an adult, and still _The Professor_. Hank can't order him to stop drinking. Instead, he helps as best as he can, makes sure Charles doesn't endanger himself too much, and stays close in case some sort of accident does happen.
> 
> The thing is, though, that drunk Charles? He gets sad, he gets angry, he gets _lonely_. He comes to find the close-by Hank and sits next to him, talks more to him the more drunk he gets, lets Hank wrap an arm around him, press against him. Lets Hank fuck him.
> 
> So, really, the more accurate description would be "in the beginning, Hank disapproves of Charles' drinking. But then he begins to like it". And he really likes the access he has to Charles' body whenever Charles is drunk, and he likes the look of drunk Charles spread out beneath him, opening up for Hank so beautifully, responses delayed and movements sluggishly and soft, so very soft and malleable.  
> Hank makes sure to keep the mansion's liquor cabinets well stocked.
> 
> \- if or how much Charles remembers is up to the author

The first time Hank found Charles passed out drunk on the floor had been purely accidental. It had been about seven months since the events in Cuba, the ones Charles didn’t like to talk about, and the two of them had been alone in the mansion. He could still remember it like it had been yesterday… He’d been downstairs, working round the clock to rebuild cerebro and had made amazing progress.  
He remembered running recklessly up the stairs and into Charles’s bedroom…He’d been so excited that he hadn’t even bothered to knock on the door.  
The Professor was lying on the floor, a bottle of scotch in his hand and his wheelchair on its side. From what he could determine, Charles had been trying to reach the booze and over tipped the chair. He wondered if Charles had tried to call out for him but assumed he hadn’t… If Charles had needed him then he would have used his powers to draw Hank up to the bedroom.

Hank removed the bottle from his hand and set it down on the table. He righted the chair and moved it close to the bed for Charles to use in the morning. Then he scooped the older man up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, carefully placing him onto the mattress. He reached down and gently petted his friend’s shoulder.  
In the dim light of the room, Hank saw the tear stains on Charles’s face and his heart skipped a beat. His foot hit something which rolled under the bed. He sank to his knees, reached under the bed and found several empty bottles.  
Suddenly it all made sense… He’d noticed over the past week or two that several bottles of alcohol had disappeared from the liquor cabinet but he hadn’t bothered to ask Charles about it. He thought it was just his imagination as he’d never once seen the older man so much as tipsy. But now he knew… Charles was sneaking the alcohol and drinking himself to sleep at night.

“Oh Charles” Hank whispered as he stood up and looked down at his friend. “He really did do a number on you, didn’t he?”  
Hank scooped up the empty bottles and took them with him when he left the room.

*

He never mentioned it to Charles and the older man never asked where the empty bottles disappeared to but over the next few weeks, Hank continued to work on Cerebro while casually keeping an eye on Charles. He did notice that the Professor started to slow down his drinking, that is it took longer for him to finish each bottle, and Hank never found him passed out again.

Once Cerebro was up and running, they worked together to find other mutants and went out on recruiting trips. Sometimes Charles would let slip some funny or interesting thing from the last time he’d been out recruiting… But each time he mentioned Erik’s name, a mask would come down over Charles’s face and Hank knew the pain he was trying to hide.

Within a year they had the academy up and running. They had taken in a fair few mutants and had even brought a few teachers on board. Charles was in his element, now that he had students to teach and people who looked up to him. He had distractions and that was what kept him focused on the job at hand, not focusing on the past.  
Occasionally a new arrival would ask how he ended up in the wheelchair and Charles would non-chalantly reply that it had been an accident. One night, after being asked that question, Hank found Charles crying in his bedroom with a bottle of scotch. He didn’t go in, didn’t want to disturb him but he did hear Charles sob Erik’s name. It broke his heart to see Charles in so much pain and know there was nothing he could do to help him.

Eventually it all came crashing down. The war came and most of the students were either drafted or chose to go along with their fellow mutants… The same went for the teachers. In the blink of an eye, Hank and Charles were the only two left and it was just like it had been before.

That was when Hank started to work on adjusting his cure. He’d found a way to make it work on himself and had been taking small doses of it to keep his own appearance under control… at least out in public anyway. But now he was looking for something more permanent. When the school had been open he’d never had enough time to work on his experiments but now he had nothing but time.  
The extended exposure to Cerebro had been affecting Charles too and he now spent days on end locked in his bedroom with nothing but scotch for company. Hank took food up to him but it was the only time he ever saw Charles. The man was a wreck, saying he needed the alcohol to numb the voices in his head.

So Hank had started to work on the cure, hoping to find a way to help Charles. It took him several months but he finally managed to do it. It was a good day for him when he was able to go to Charles and tell him that he could help his pain. Charles had been slightly sceptical but the constant headaches were enough to make him try it.  
Charles had grabbed the syringe from Hank and injected himself before the younger man could even finish telling him of the possible side effects.  
The one side effect they hadn’t counted on was Charles regaining the use of his legs. Having been wheelchair bound for as long as he had been, they had needed to work on helping Charles get used to walking again. Fortunately it didn’t take long for him to readjust.

And so Charles finally had a way to shut off his abilities and to walk again but he still wasn’t able to mend his broken heart… And so the drinking continued.

*

Hank disapproved of Charles’s drinking but he never once said anything to the older man. He knew it wasn’t his place to question him… It was his house and his booze and his life, Hank had no power over his friend and since Charles couldn’t read his mind anymore, he had no way of knowing what effect his actions had on the young scientist.  
He did become more careless though, not hiding his drinking like he had in the past. He even went so far as to tell Hank when he’d run out so the younger man would go and buy more for him… Hank always went… He always did as the Professor asked because he’d chosen to stay with Charles. He’d made the decision long ago to never abandon him the way Erik had. He would never hurt Charles as badly as Erik had done.

One night, Hank was in the Library, curled up on the couch in front of the fire with a book. He heard Charles enter the room but neither one of them spoke. Charles walked over to the liquor cabinet, picked up a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He turned around and looked past Hank, his eyes fell on the chessboard… the one he hadn’t touched since the night before they went to Cuba.  
In fact the pieces were exactly as they’d left it, in the midst of a game. He and Erik had decided on a ‘best out of three’ tournament after they’d each won one game apiece but in the middle of the third game, Erik had started to use his powers to undress Charles and the two of them had ended up on the floor, making love in front of the fire. His eyes flickered from the never to be finished game to the exact spot on the carpet where Erik had taken him, whispering words of love in his ear and kissing him like it would be their last time together… Which it had been.

Charles felt his fingers tightening on the glass and he tossed it across the room in anger. It hit the fireplace and shattered. He was shaking when Hank got to him and wrapped his arms around him. The two men stood in silence as Charles sobbed into Hank’s chest. Once again, Hank didn’t ask what was wrong and Charles didn’t tell him. Instead, Hank led him over to the couch and sat him down. Hank settled beside him and he pulled Charles down towards him. The older man curled up beside him and lay with his head in Hank’s lap. The young scientist picked up his book and continued reading it while Charles lay beside him, Hanks’s fingers teasing Charles’s hair. It wasn’t long before the older man drifted off to sleep.  
Hank didn’t want to get up or disturb Charles so he stayed on the couch long into the night. He nodded off himself a couple of times but around three a.m. he finally had to call it a night. He put the book aside then he picked Charles up in his arms and carried the Professor up to bed. As he made his way up the stairs, it occurred to him how much it meant to him that Charles trusted him enough to let go in front of him.  
It was just the two of them now. They only had each other and Hank knew he would always be there for Charles because he loved him.

*

The realization that he was in love with Charles hit him out of no where. He wasn’t even sure when it happened, when he found himself falling for the Professor… He just knew that it was true. The reason he’d stayed, all this time was because he couldn’t bare to be apart from him. And not just because Charles accepted him for who he was, Beast or Human. Charles cared about him and Hank hated to think what Charles would be like without him around to keep an eye on him.

Over the next few weeks, Hank found Charles in all kinds of strange places. He found him asleep on the Kitchen floor, in the backyard on one of the benches and he even found him drunk in Raven’s old room. Sometimes they’d talk about it in the simplest way. Hank would ask if Charles was okay and the older man would simply say yes. Sometimes Hank would just ask if he wanted to talk about it. Charles would often shake his head.  
Hank often started to think if he should cut back on the amount of alcohol he was buying for Charles. He rationed it out sometimes. It wasn’t like Charles was drunk off his head twenty four hours a day… Sometimes it just felt like it. More often than not, Charles would be fine then something would set him off, a random comment or something on TV and he’d head straight for a drink. Hank vowed to limit Charles’s alcohol in take after Christmas.

Then on Christmas Eve, Hank was watching TV and drinking eggnog when Charles came into the room and sank down on the couch beside him. They sat in silence for a long time, Hank sipping his drink while Charles skulled his own. The older man was the first to speak.

“Raven always loved Christmas” Charles whispered.  
“I’ll bet you spoiled her with gifts” Hank said, smiling.  
“I did and she loved it”  
“Sometimes I dream about her… About her coming back here and staying with us”  
“I dream of that some times too… It’s Christmas, family should be together”  
“I’m sure she knows she’s welcome here Charles”  
“They both are”

Hank waited for Charles to say something else but he didn’t. Instead Charles moved closer to Hank, slid his arm around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas, Hank” Charles said to him.  
“I uh I” Hank stammered. “Merry Christmas, Charles”

Then Charles got to his feet and walked out of the room. He never once looked back at Hank.

*

The next morning was awkward for Hank. He could still feel Charles’s lips on his and his entire body was tingling. He was embarrassed that he hadn’t had the courage to return Charles’s kiss. He’d spent the night in his room thinking about how Charles must have felt, knowing that he’d kissed Hank and Hank hadn’t returned his feelings… but that wasn’t true… Hank would have given anything to go back in time to last night and take control of the situation. He wished he’d been more assertive instead of shocked. He would have pinned Charles to the couch and fucked him into the cushions if he’d had more time to react.

Hank was in the kitchen making breakfast when Charles appeared. He looked slightly worse than normal and Hank couldn’t help wondering if Charles had continued the party upstairs after saying goodnight to him.

“Uh” Hank stammered. “Morning Charles”  
“Good morning, Hank” Charles replied as he dropped into a chair at the table.  
“Did you uh sleep well last night?”  
“What? Oh… Uh… Possibly… there was a bottle of scotch in my hand when I woke up this morning so I think it must have been a good night”  
“You… Don’t remember?”  
“Remember what?”  
“It was Christmas Eve… We watched TV”  
“Oh… Christmas already?” Charles reached up and gently rubbed his forehead. “That sure came around quick”  
“Yeah… I guess it did”  
“Raven used to love Christmas”  
“I know”  
“You do?”  
“You told me so last night”  
“Oh”

“So… What do you want to do today?” Hank tried to keep his voice even and cheerful. He didn’t want Charles to know how badly it hurt to know that Charles had kissed him and forgotten about it.  
“We could go for a walk outside” Charles suggested.  
“It’s been snowing all night”  
“We don’t have to walk far”  
“Is that what you normally do on Christmas morning?”  
“Normally I would do whatever Raven wanted to do”  
“Oh… Well, today we’re going to do whatever you want to do”  
“Really?”  
“Really”

Charles smiled the most genuine smile Hank had seen in a long time. It made his heart beat twice as fast.  
“Thank you, Hank” Charles replied. “I thought I’d never have a happy Christmas without her… I’m lucky I have you”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Charles” Hank replied. “I promise”

*

Over the next few days, Hank began to notice Charles’s presence more and more. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was slightly on edge or if it was merely that Charles seemed to just be around him more. During the afternoons, Hank would be in his lab, doing some kind of research and Charles would come wandering in. Sometimes he’d have a drink in his hand or just a book. The older man would then settle in a corner and either watch Hank work or read to himself.  
If Hank asked him for help, Charles would happily approach and assist him. One day he was so aware of how close Charles was standing to him that he accidently mixed the wrong ingredients and almost set fire to the table. He was half expecting to be berated by the older man but Charles had merely laughed.

On New Year’s Eve the two of them ventured out of the mansion together for the first time in months. It had possibly been the first time Charles had left the estate in more than a year. They went into the nearby town and found a pub which was fairly crowded. Hank claimed a table while Charles ordered drinks and they stayed there to see in the New Year.  
It was a strange sight for Hank, seeing so many women flirting with Charles. The older man played along but Hank could tell that his heart wasn’t in it. Some of them were very persistent, not that Hank could blame them. Charles was looking very fine that evening, he’d gone all out to make himself look presentable and had even brushed his hair… Something Hank couldn’t stop looking at.  
Charles had mostly started growing his hair longer as he’d been too lazy to worry about the upkeep or to be bothered cutting it but the longer hair really suited him. Hank was itching to reach out and run his fingers through Charles’s dark locks.

“Are you not having fun, Hank?” Charles asked him.  
“Women look at you and they want to go home with you” Hank replied. “They look at me and wonder if I’m any good at tutoring”  
“People can be very superficial. It’s not all about looks”  
“If it weren’t for my serum, I wouldn’t even be sitting here right now… One look at the real me and they’d all be running away”  
“Don’t get so down, tonight’s a big party… Drink, celebrate, have fun”  
“What are we celebrating?”  
“Saying goodbye to a crap year”  
“And saying hello to another crap one?”  
Charles laughed and raised his glass.  
“I’ll drink to that”

Once it felt like every available women in the bar had unsuccessfully made a pass at Charles, the interruptions stopped and the two men were left to drink in peace.  
“I thought it would never end” Hank finally admitted.  
“Me too” Charles replied. “I was running out of excuses not to take their phone numbers”  
“Some of them were really pretty… You weren’t even tempted?”  
“I’m not ready for that yet”  
“Why not? What are you holding onto?” 

Charles lifted his glass and took a long sip.  
“I mean” Hank continued. “You’re young and wealthy. You deserve to be with someone, happy and in love”  
“I’ve got you, Hank… What more do I need?”  
“You can’t stay locked up in the mansion all alone for the rest of your life, Charles”  
“Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do”

Charles downed the rest of his drink, stood up and pulled his jacket on. He didn’t look back as he stormed away from Hank and out into the snow.

The cold air hit him at once and froze the unshed tears in his eyes. Charles pulled his jacket around himself and slowly walked down the main street. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at Hank but his words cut him deep. Hank was right, what was he holding onto? It wasn’t like Erik was going to come back to him. That door was closed and there was no going back.  
He wished his heart would listen to reason and allow him to let go… But he didn’t see that happening. Even after all this time, he still carried a torch for Erik. He knew if he turned around right now and saw Erik standing before him, he’d fall into his arms and never stop kissing him. He tried to push these thoughts aside as he walked home.

It was slow going but by the time he reached the mansion, the car was already parked in the drive. He knew Hank was home. Charles went straight inside and headed directly to the Library where he found Hank waiting for him. The younger man was drinking a cup of coffee and he had a fire going. Charles stepped into the room. He was shivering and went straight to the warm fire. He sank down on the floor and within seconds Hank had wrapped a thick blanket around him.

“I’m sorry, Charles” Hank said as he sat down beside him. “I tried to find you but I got held up as everyone tried to wish me a happy new year. By the time I got outside you were gone. I drove around for a while but I couldn’t find you”  
“I cut through the fields” Charles confessed as he pulled the blanket around him.  
“I’m sorry” Hank said again. “I shouldn’t have said what I did… I didn’t mean to upset you”  
“It’s alright, Hank” Charles replied as he moved towards his friend.

Without thinking, Hank slid his arm around Charles. The older man closed his eyes and relaxed into his friend’s embrace.  
“It’s not alright” Hank continued. “I know you’re still hurting”  
“Hank”

“You’re still in love with him, aren’t you?”  
It was the first time either one of them had acknowledged the true depth of Charles and Erik’s relationship. Yes, Hank and Raven had joked about it with Sean and Alex but they’d only ever had suspicions… Neither Charles nor Erik had ever confirmed or denied their feelings for each other.  
“I think I always will be” Charles confessed.  
“He loved you, too. You know that right?”  
“I thought I did… But now I’m not so sure”  
“He was a fool to leave you, Charles”

The older man simply nodded his head before burying himself in Hank’s arms. The young scientist was thrown off guard but he quickly wrapped his arms around Charles and held him tightly. He even dared to run his fingers through Charles’s hair. They stayed there all night in front of the fire before eventually drifting off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

When they awoke, it was early afternoon, and neither one of them said anything about the previous night’s conversation. Hank wondered if Charles had, once again, forgotten all of it. He was too nervous to ask so they both acted like it hadn’t happened though Hank would never forget what it felt like to hold Charles in his arms all night.

*

Their camaraderie continued as usual over the next few weeks. Hank continued working in his lab and Charles continued to visit, observe and even help him. Sometimes they worked in silence, other times Charles would ask questions and Hank would walk him through all his research. They enjoyed working together. Some days Charles got too close to Hank, his body pressing up against the younger mans and Hank had to try desperately hard to concentrate on his task.  
He wasn’t sure if Charles was doing it on purpose and he never asked. The last thing Hank wanted was for Charles to stop.

*

Sometimes, the evenings were equally as nerve wracking for Hank. He enjoyed cooking and liked having space to move about but some nights Charles would perch himself on the counter top and watch him work. It sent shivers up Hank’s spine, knowing that Charles was so close and watching him so intently. The older man wouldn’t say anything, just sit there and sip his drink while Hank cooked.  
Once they sat down at the table to eat, Charles was only ever full of praise for Hank’s success in the kitchen.

*

Night time was awkward too.  
Hank was systematically working his way through all the books in the Xavier family library. After dinner, Hank would adjourn to the library to read while Charles did the washing up. This was a new development, Charles had decided that if Hank was to do all the cooking then the least he could do was clean up.  
Hank would go into the Library, light a fire, pick up a book and sit down on the couch to read. Once Charles had finished putting their dinner things away he would join Hank. 

Some night’s he’d read too but mostly he would just sit on the couch beside Hank. On occasion, Hank would read to him and it would remind Charles of all the nights he spent reading to Raven. He’d lay down, his head resting on Hank’s shoulder and close his eyes, listening to Hank’s voice.  
On nights when Hank was feeling particularly brave or Charles was practically inebriated, he’d wrap and arm around him. The older man never once protested or pulled away… Most times he’d just smile and snuggle closer to Hank.

It was a Wednesday night in early March when things changed. The weather was still chilly so Hank had a small fire burning and he’d chosen to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. Charles had been drinking since lunch and had wandered into the Library looking as though he wasn’t sure why he was there. He’d sunk to the floor beside Hank and simply stared at the burning embers of the fire.  
Hank had been trying to read but Charles’s presence made it too difficult for him to focus on anything but him. The way the firelight reflected off the older man’s pale skin, how his hair almost brushed his shoulders now that it had grown so long, how his deep blue eyes were almost mesmerizing.

Hank’s hand was shaking as he closed the book and put it aside. He took a moment to really look at Charles and his heart began to beat faster and faster. He swallowed hard and dared to slide just that bit closer to the older man. Charles immediately leaned back and fell so casually into Hank’s arms.  
The young scientist’s entire body tensed and he told himself to relax. He reached up and softly brushed his fingers through Charles’s hair. The older man closed his eyes and smiled, seemingly enjoying the little touches from Hank.  
With his free hand, Hank reached up and took off his glasses. He carefully folded them and placed them atop of the book he’d cast aside. Then he pulled Charles towards him so the older man’s body was completely in his lap. Charles merely continued to smile as he leaned back against Hank’s chest.  
He licked his lips, nervously, watching as Charles’s chest moved up and down with his steady breaths. He was so content and almost listless in Hank’s arms.

Without another second of hesitation, Hank leaned down and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on Charles’s lips. It took a moment before Charles responded but the reaction was just as Hank had hoped it would be. Charles parted his lips, welcoming Hank’s tongue inside his mouth while bringing his hand up to cup Hank’s cheek.  
His beastly instincts were telling him to push Charles down onto the carpet and take him right there but Hank showed great restraint. He simply used all of his willpower to control himself and go no further than claiming Charles’s mouth.

When the need for oxygen became imminent, Hank reluctantly pulled away. He waited for some form of repercussion… waited for Charles to open his eyes and glare at him. But the professor was still trying to return his kiss, his reaction time obviously affected by the alcohol in his system.  
Hank waited until the count of three before leaning back in and kissing the professor again. He was easily able to manoeuvre the other man’s body to exactly where he wanted it. Charles was too compliant and allowed Hank to lay him down on the floor and cover his body with his own.  
Charles’s immediately wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist while the younger man continued to explore every crevice of Charles’s eager mouth.

Hank’s entire body felt like it was on fire and not as a result of laying so close to the fireplace. Charles nimble fingers had sneaked under Hank’s shirt and were pressing into his skin. Hank would have devoured Charles then and there but he didn’t. He didn’t want to go too far. Charles was his friend, he was hurting and he was drunk. Hank wasn’t going to take advantage of the professor in this state… No matter how badly he wanted to.  
His own morals didn’t stop him from unbuttoning Charles’s shirt and kissing his way down the older man’s chest, stopping to tease his nipples and his navel. Charles opened his eyes and watched as Hank nipped and kissed every inch of his exposed chest.

“Hank” Charles slurred.

The younger man kissed a trail back up to Charles’s neck then his lips sought the professors again. He could taste the scotch on Charles’s breath but it didn’t bother him. Alcohol was just something he seemed to associate with Charles these days.

“I love you, Charles” Hank whispered.  
There was a pause as though Charles was considering his words or maybe the alcohol was delaying Charles’s actions.  
“I know” Charles replied as he placed his hand on Hank’s cheek. “I know”  
Charles then covered the space between them and kissed Hank.

Hank wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything to that. He caught Charles’s hand in his and he kissed his palm. The older man closed his eyes and Hank took a second to imprint this very moment into his memory forever.  
He leaned down and kissed Charles’s abdomen before reaching for the zip on his pants.

“May I?” Hank asked. “Charles?”  
The older man’s eyes were closed so Hank waited patiently for him to nod his consent.  
“Charles?” he whispered again.  
Hank slowly reached up and gently placed his hand on the professor’s shoulder but there was no reaction. Charles had fallen asleep.

An exasperated sigh passed Hank’s lips but he couldn’t help smiling. He moved away from Charles and doused the fire. Hank then scooped the older man up into his arms and carried Charles upstairs to bed.

*

 

When Hank awoke the following morning, his cock was rock hard. His dreams had been invaded by sweet memories of his brief encounter with Charles.  
He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen next. He hoped Charles wasn’t embarrassed that he’d passed out before the fun could begin.  
Hank quietly slipped into the bathroom and took care of himself while fantasising that the fingers on his dick belonged to Charles. He showered and dressed then hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

The scientist was flipping eggs when Charles stumbled into the room. He was wearing the same the clothes as yesterday and had simply pulled his robe on instead of changing.  
The very sight of him brought a smile to Hank’s lips. He could still feel the rough brush of Charles’s beard against his skin.

“Morning Charles” he tried to sound chipper but even he heard the nervousness in his voice.  
“Hank” Charles replied as he went for coffee.  
“Uh… Hi”  
Charles reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“Is something wrong, Hank?” Charles asked. He poured a generous amount of coffee into a mug then moved over to the table.  
“Uh… Wrong?” Hank stammered. His eyes widened in fear.  
Charles misinterpreted his expression.

“Oh no” Charles began. “Hank, I am so, so sorry”  
“You… You are?” Hank squeaked.  
His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he could feel his legs about to give out underneath him. ‘This is it’ he thought to himself ‘Charles regrets what we did’  
“Whatever happened last night” Charles explained. “Whatever I said or did to upset you… I am sorry… I don’t remember anything but I must have been a right arse to you”  
“What?”  
“Oh Hank… I’ve seen that look on your face before… And it’s never good. What did I do? What did I break?”  
“No… Nothing. Honestly Charles. I swear, you didn’t say or do anything”  
“I didn’t?”

Hank could tell from the genuinely confused look on Charles’s face that the older man honestly had no memory of the previous night. He felt his heart sinking into his stomach. The happiest most exciting moments of Hank’s life and Charles had completely forgotten them.  
He was staring at Hank with such naivety that Hank didn’t know what to say.

“No, Charles” Hank replied. “You came into the Library while I was reading and you had a bit too much to drink then you passed out”  
“I remember going into the Library” Charles admitted. “But I don’t know how I ended up in my bed”  
“You fell asleep and I couldn’t wake you so I… I carried you”  
“Oh Hank… I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to-”  
“No, Charles… it’s fine. I… I didn’t… Don’t mind…” he swallowed nervously. “I… I like taking care of you”

Charles’s eyes softened as he believed Hank’s words. He crossed the room and hugged his friend.  
“Thank you, my friend” Charles said to him. “I… I’ll try not to let it happen again. I promise”  
“Don’t…” Hank hesitated. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep”

“How’s breakfast coming?” Charles asked, changing the subject. “Are we having bacon with those eggs?”

*

Two weeks passed and Hank never once told Charles what really happened between them that night. Charles never asked, having no reason to doubt the explanation Hank had given over breakfast.  
Each night when Charles came to Hank, the younger man was immediately on alert. Nothing remotely sexual transpired but Hank did like the way Charles would curl up next to him, nestled against his shoulder. Some nights Hank even slipped his arm around Charles.

It was still early when Charles came looking for Hank but the scientist wasn’t in the Library. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to locate Hank who was, for reasons unknown to Charles, in his bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

“Charles?” Hank greeted him after Charles pushed the door open and went inside.  
“Hank” he replied.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“You weren’t in the Library”  
“I felt like a change of scenery”  
“I… I was looking for you… I went to your lab and even went to cerebro”  
“You did?”  
“I’m not drunk enough to try it again though”  
“Charles, you should never try to use it when you’re drunk”

The idea of Charles trying to use cerebro while under the influence of alcohol scared Hank.  
“I know” Charles replied. “I was joking”  
“Would you like to join me for a drink?” Hank asked.  
“Now you’re joking, right?”  
“No”  
“I… Yes… I’d like that”  
“Great. Wait right here”

Charles sank down into one of the two plush chairs in Hanks room while the younger man ran off. He returned a few moments later with a bottle and two glasses. Hank placed them on the table and poured two glasses of wine. He handed one to Charles and kept the other for himself.  
He sat down opposite Charles and held up his glass.

“Cheers” Hank said. Charles smiled. “Cheers”  
They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence.  
The professor finished his first and Hank quickly topped it up.

“I’ve never been much of a wine drinker” Charles admitted.  
“Really?” Hank asked surprised. “There are a lot of bottles downstairs”  
“My stepfather hoarded the stuff”  
“I found a few open bottles in the library”  
“Erik liked to drink wine”  
“I threw them out because they weren’t any good anymore”  
“Thank you… I would have done it, eventually”  
“I… I thought you might have been keeping them in case…”  
“In case what? He came back?”  
“Uh… Yes?”  
“Well, like you said they wouldn’t be any good anymore”

Charles finished his second glass and went for a third. He’d never been able to handle his wine. It always went straight to his head. Something Erik had found very amusing and endearing. Erik would often seduce Charles with wine. After two glasses Charles would be naked in Erik’s bed.

“What would you do?” Hank asked Charles. His voice was very soft. “If he came back?”  
“He can’t come back, Hank” Charles replied. “He’s locked up… He killed the President for fuck’s sake”  
“But if he hadn’t”  
“But he did”  
“But if he hadn’t?”  
“He could have come back before that and he didn’t… Now he’s where he belongs and nothing I say or do will change that”

Charles downed his third glass. Hank was still sipping his second. He watched as the older man poured himself another glass of wine.  
“Why would you ask me that?” Charles wanted to know.  
He sounded angry, no not angry, Hank realized. Charles sounded hurt.  
“You never talk about him” Hank admitted. “I know he hurt you and not just physically. You barely even say his name”  
“And that bothers you?”  
“I worry about you, Charles. I don’t like to see you hurting”

“I loved him” Charles said as he stood up on shaky legs. “I loved him more than I ever loved anyone in my life” he downed the glass of wine. “I gave him everything… My home, my family, my body and my heart… And he abandoned me”

Charles turned to leave but the wine had gone straight to his head. He tripped and fell to his knees. Hank leapt up, wrapped his arms around Charles and helped the professor over to the bed. The two of them sat down beside each other, Hank’s arm was still around Charles.

“He’s the only man I’ve ever loved” Charles confessed. His words were slurred as the alcohol in his system was affecting him. “The only man who’s ever wanted me”

There were tears in his eyes now and Hank quickly brushed them away.  
“Charles” Hank tried to hold his gaze. “You’re stronger than this. You deserve better than him. You will find love again… Someone who will love you more than he ever did”  
“You’re very sweet, Hank” Charles replied. “But I’m not worth it”  
“Yes, you are!”

To prove his point, Hank kissed Charles. It was hard and forceful and intense. The older man was slow to react. His brain not fully comprehending what was happening. He carefully pulled away and placed his hand upon Hank’s chest.

“Hank” Charles began. “You deserve better”  
“I don’t want anyone else” Hank admitted.  
Tears were still running down Charles’s cheeks as he leaned his forehead against Hank’s.  
“I’m not that man anymore” Charles whispered.  
“I still want you” Hank replied. “I’ve always wanted you, Charles”

And then they were kissing again. Charles’s actions were slightly slower than Hank’s but his hands were clawing at Hank’s body all the same. Within seconds they’d stripped each other of their shirts and Hank had tossed his glasses aside.  
Hank was easily stronger than Charles, even if the professor hadn’t been drunk. He took control, pinning the older man to the mattress and kissing his lips, cheeks, neck and chest. He loved the sounds the emitted from the professor’s lips. The way Charles moaned Hank’s name drove the younger man crazy.

Finally he was where he’d been before, with a very relaxed Charles half naked beneath him and his fingers hovering above the professor’s groin. He licked his lips and slowly unzipped his pants. As he lowered them, Charles raised his hips so Hank could remove his pants and underwear at the same time. He tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they ended up. Then he turned and looked at Charles for the first time.  
His body was just as perfect as he’d dreamed it would be. Hank’s eyes roamed very inch of his naked form from his face and shoulders down his chest and abdomen to his perfect and hard cock then down his legs and calves to his feet before coming back up to his weeping cock.

“You’re perfect, Charles” Hank whispered in his ear.  
“Hank” Charles moaned. “Please?”

Hank slowly reached out and gently ran his index finger along the length of Charles’s cock. It was already weeping with need and stood proudly to attention, pointing directly at Hank. He took his time, carefully stroking his fingers up and down the length several times before tugging at the ball sac. With each touch and tease, Charles made beautiful sounds.  
His own cock was hard but he pushed all thoughts of his own climax aside to focus on Charles’s needs. He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue across the head. The sweet salty taste filled his mouth and made him crave more.  
He closed his mouth around the organ and tried to take in as much as he could. In his excitement he almost choked. It didn’t take long for him to get a rhythm going and he took great satisfaction in bringing Charles to the edge. Each time he felt Charles was about to come, he’d stop and wait for it to pass. He wanted to prolong this for as long as he could, both for his own amusement and for Charles’s pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Charles was begging for release. There were tears in his eyes and he was panting for breath. Charles was trying to thrust his hips but his body seemed slow in reacting to what his brain wanted.  
Hank took pity on the professor and while his fingers caressed Charles’s balls, his tongue worked its magic on his cock and within seconds Charles’s orgasm ripped though his body. He came, long and hard, shooting his load into Hank’s eager mouth while screaming the younger man’s name.

With a satisfied smile, Hank released Charles’s organ and moved his way back up the professor’s body. He hovered above him, brushed Charles’s hair back from his face then leaned down and kissed him.  
Charles plunged his tongue into Hank’s mouth. He’d loved tasting himself in Erik’s mouth and wanted to see how it differed. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it excited him all the same. He could taste himself and something else… Something that was so uniquely Hank.  
He was panting when they broke apart and he smiled up at Hank with a fire in his eyes.  
“Thank you” Charles whispered as his eyes began to droop.  
“You’re welcome” Hank replied. “Goodnight, Charles”

The older man didn’t respond. He was already asleep. Once again, Hank scooped Charles up into his arms and carried him back to his own bed. He returned to his own room, poured some of the wine all over Charles’s discarded clothes then brought those clothes to the professor’s room and dropped them carelessly on the floor. He placed a goodnight kiss on Charles’s lips then returned to his own room.  
Hank went to bed that night with a smile on his lips and the taste of Charles’s cock in his mouth.

*

The following morning when Charles awoke, he was shocked to find himself naked in his own bed. He blinked several times then looked around the room. The clothes he’d been wearing the previous day were on the floor. He slipped out of bed and picked them up. It wasn’t unusual for him to just leave dirty clothes lying around but it was unlike him to sleep nude.  
He sniffed his shirt and winced as he got a strong whiff of wine. He shook his head and sat down on the bed. Charles reached for his serum and quickly injected himself before getting dressed.

He went looking for Hank and found the younger man still in his room. He knocked and went inside. Hank was just pulled his shirt on when Charles walked in.

“Charles” Hank’s face was a mix of fear and embarrassment.  
“Hank” Charles replied. “I… Uh… Was I drinking wine last night?”  
“Uh yeah… You had a few glasses”  
“It’s just that I… I woke up uh naked and I don’t normally… well”

Hank’s cheeks instantly turned a violent shade of red.  
“You were drunk” he explained. “And you spilled the bottle of wine all over you… I tried to help you out of your clothes but you passed out on me and I… I kinda left in a hurry”

This time Charles’s cheeks flushed red.  
“Oh… I… I understand” Charles stammered. “I… I’m sorry for uh putting you in an awkward situation, Hank”  
“No… it… it’s fine… it’s okay” Hank replied. “It wasn’t the first time and I… I doubt it’ll be the last”  
“Still… I’m sorry… I should try to control my behaviour in future”

On that note, Charles hurried from the room.

*

Hank spent the rest of the day in a mild daze. He couldn’t believe what he was getting away with! Of course it hurt him too, knowing all the intimate moments he was having with Charles were being forgotten by the older man.  
He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Charles in his drunken state but they both enjoyed it so what was the harm?  
Perhaps he should just tell Charles about their time together? A part of him was curious to see how much more actively involved Charles would be if he didn’t keep passing out on Hank.

Two days later, Hank was working in his lab and Charles was making notes for him. From what he could see, Charles hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol all day. Hank decided it would be a good time to ease into a conversation but all thoughts of talking went out of his mind when Charles started sucking on the end of his pen.

During lunch, Charles sat on the kitchen counter while Hank prepared a simple meal. The younger man once again considered bringing up the subject. He made several trips across the room to the fridge and made sure to brush past Charles each time. By the third trip, the other man seemed to be getting annoyed.  
When Hank needed something from the cabinet that Charles was sitting on top of, he placed his hand on Charles’s knee and playfully pushed it aside. Charles snapped and leapt off the counter.

“Whoa, Charles” Hank stammered. “I’m sorry”  
“Just don’t” Charles wouldn’t meet his eye.  
He left the kitchen and didn’t speak to Hank again until they were sitting down to eat.

That night, Charles was drinking his scotch but had only had one glass. He joined Hank on their couch while Hank read his book but he kept to his end, never once coming close to the younger man.  
Hank watched him out the corner of his eye and he couldn’t help noticing the way Charles stared at the chessboard in the corner… The one he and Erik used to play with. It was clear to Hank that Charles was thinking about Erik right now.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Hank began.  
Charles half turned to look at him.  
“I’m sorry?” Charles replied. He looked confused.  
“I know you miss him” Hank tried to sound casual. “But you don’t have to hide it from me”  
“Hide what?”  
“How much you’re hurting”  
Hank reached out and placed his arm around Charles’s shoulder. The older man instantly pulled away, even going so far as to stand up and move across the room.  
“I’m NOT hurting” Charles insisted. “And I don’t miss him”  
“You love him…” Hank replied. “Of course you miss him”

Hank stood up and approached Charles. Once again he tried to pull the older man into his arms.  
“You’re in pain” Hank said. “But you can talk to me. I want to help you”  
“Fuck off, Hank!” Charles shouted as he pulled away from Hank. “You know nothing about me and Erik! And don’t fucking touch me!”

It hurt Hank more than he’d ever admit, especially when Charles stormed out of the room and never once looked back at him. But it also made him realize something. Charles was still head over heels in love with Erik and Hank was never going to get anywhere with Charles while the older man was sober. 

*

The next day they both acted like the previous night hadn’t happened. Hank wasn’t sure if he should apologize but he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d been hopeful that Charles would say sorry for the way he’d reacted but he didn’t. The professor seemed to have subscribed to the ‘if we don’t talk about it, it didn’t happen’ way of thinking that had worked so well for them all these years.

Hank went into town that afternoon and brought as much scotch as he could get his hands on. He brought it back to the mansion and stashed it in one of the unused bedrooms. He remembered his vow from Christmas… how he’d been going to wane Charles off his binge drinking.  
Clearly that wasn’t an option anymore.

He went looking for Charles and found him in the room that had briefly been Erik’s. The door was open but Hank knocked anyway. Charles looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He was huddled in a very small, childlike way in the middle of the bed.  
Hank couldn’t help remembering how Charles had looked on his bed the other night.  
He stepped into the room and slowly moved towards the bed. Charles watched his approach, neither one of them spoke. Hank climbed onto the bed beside his friend and reached a hand out to him. The professor was reluctant to reach out and take it.

“I’m sorry I upset you” Hank whispered.  
“I’m sorry I snapped at you” Charles whispered.  
“I shouldn’t have brought up such a… sensitive subject”  
“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did”  
“Everything I said was true though… I do want to help you. I just… I don’t know how”  
“You can’t help me, Hank… You were right, I am still hurting”

Hank had lowered his hand and placed it upon the mattress between the two of them. Charles slowly reached out and entwined their fingers.  
“But I think I always will be” Charles continued. “I can’t fix my heart as easily as you cured my spine”  
“Your spine was an accident”  
“The damage or the cure?”  
“Both, Charles… We both know Erik never meant for that to happen”  
“Do you think he still would have left if he’d known?”  
“Known?”  
“About my legs”  
“I don’t know… I can’t even begin to guess. Would you have wanted him to stay? Or Raven?”  
“I guess not” Charles sounded so defeated. “I wouldn’t have wanted either of them to stay with me out of pity… or guilt. Is that why you stayed all this time, Hank?”

“Me?” Hank squeaked. He wasn’t expecting Charles to start questioning him. “I stayed because I believe in our cause… Much like Erik believed his”  
“I don’t think I would be here right now if it weren’t for you… if you hadn’t have stayed”  
“Charles, don’t talk like that”  
“It’s true though… I’d be lost without you and yet I treat you terribly”  
“You’ve given me a place to live, a place to work, somewhere I can feel safe and you’ve given me years of friendship”  
“But what will happen to me once you leave?”  
“Why would you think I’d ever leave you?”  
“You said yourself that I deserve to be happy and in love… Surely you deserve the same from your life? One day you’ll fall in love and want a life of your own, out in the world and away from here”

Before his eyes Hank transformed into his big, blue beastly form. He was still holding hands with Charles and the other man didn’t even flinch, he didn’t break eye contact or so much as let go of his hand.  
“No one will ever love me looking like this” Hank said. “And I don’t want to have to hide it from them either”  
Charles affectionately squeezed Hank’s hand.

“He was the first person who… Who…” Charles hesitated. “I didn’t have to use my powers to get him into my bed… And he… Erik often said my abilities were just one more thing about me that he loved… He told me I was special”  
“I’m sure he meant it, Charles. There was this way that he looked at you… Like you were the only person in the world that mattered to him”  
Charles couldn’t help but snort at that.  
“You didn’t see the look on his face when he realized what he’d done to you” Hank continued. “He forgot all about his ‘mission’, his ‘vendetta’ and he ran straight to your side… He held you in his arms and…”  
“And then he left”

“Charles” Hank began. “Why are you here, in this room, right now?”  
“Because you were right” Charles said again. “I still love him and I miss him… Coming in here, sitting here… makes me feel close to him… as stupid as that sounds”  
“It doesn’t sound stupid”  
Hank’s blue, furry arms slid around Charles and the older man didn’t push him away. Instead he relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of being protected and safe in someone else’s arms. They stayed like that for a long time. Neither of them spoke, they just held each other and enjoyed the feeling of knowing they weren’t alone. They had each other.

*

Being that close to Charles and holding him so tightly in his arms just made Hank’s desire for the other man even more intense. That very evening, Hank made a point of serving wine with dinner. He had one glass himself so Charles wouldn’t feel awkward.  
When Hank went to get desert, Charles confessed he wasn’t very good at holding his wine. He made a joke about how he always knew what Erik was in the mood for when he brought out a bottle of wine. He poured himself a second glass and laughed as he told Hank of the time he’d been so tipsy from a very expensive wine that he’d performed a strip-tease for Erik.

Hank had a rather difficult time trying to imagine Charles in the midst of a strip tease. He knew it was something he’d have to see for himself to be able to believe. The younger man was also vey grateful he was sitting down at a table because the idea of Charles strip-teasing went straight to his groin. It took several minutes for Hank’s hardness to subside.  
He had the idea to ask Charles about his and Erik’s first kiss. A part of him doubted Charles would tell him but to his delight, the older man topped up his glass and told him the entire story. The more Charles talked about Erik, the more he seemed to want to drink.

When Charles asked him if he’d ever kissed Raven Hank knew he’d have to tell him the truth. It was only fair after Charles had shared intimate details of his relationship with Erik. Fortunately his short-lived romance with Raven hadn’t escalated as quickly or as far as Charles and Erik’s relationship.  
He kept it simple and even told of the time he’d been attempting to ‘woo’ her when Erik had purposely interrupted them. Charles roared with laughter and before long the two of them were staggering into the Library, giggling like school girls over their high school crushes.

Hank had had more to drink that usual which was probably what made him a little bolder in his actions. They stumbled into the Library and Hank sat down on the couch. Charles immediately went for his scotch even though he’d already had four glasses of wine. He poured a generous amount into a glass then staggered over to the couch and sat beside Hank.  
As he sipped his drink, he reached up and pulled Hank’s glasses from his head. He put them on himself and looked at Hank expectantly.

“Do they make me look smarter?” Charles asked.  
“You’ve never looked more dashing, Charles” Hank giggled.  
The older man removed the glasses, folded them and carefully placed them on the table beside the couch along with his now empty scotch glass.

“I think I had too much wine” Charles confessed.  
“Maybe you need to work off some of your excess energy” Hank suggested.  
“Oh? Do you have any suggestions?”

Hank grinned at the older man. The alcohol in his system urged him on.  
“I wish I had your powers, Charles” Hank admitted.  
“And why is that?” Charles asked.  
“I could make you do anything I wanted and you’d just do it… Without even realizing it”  
“What would you make me do?”  
“Suck me”

He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting but the smile Charles directed at him was one he’d never seen before. The older man licked his lips and slid off the couch, onto his knees in front of Hank. He pushed Hank’s legs apart and settled himself between his thighs then he slowly, so very slowly, unbuttoned Hank’s pants. The young scientist was already hard with excitement.  
Charles’s fingers slid inside his underwear and seconds later his weeping cock was exposed to the cold air of the room. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stared down at Charles who was grinning up at him. He couldn’t quite believe how easy it had been to get the professor on his knees… He was so willing, so compliant… 

Hank dared not to blink, terrified of missing a single second of this moment. Charles was still grinning up at him then suddenly Charles had pounced towards him, covering the space between them and bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Totally taken by surprise it took a moment for Hank to return the kiss. He’d barely gotten a taste of Charles before the older man had pulled away.  
As quickly as he’d initiated the kiss, Charles had taken Hank’s cock into his mouth. His head was now bobbing up and down in Hank’s lap. The younger man tossed his head back and let out a low moan. His hand sneaked its way into Charles’s hair, toying with the long brunette locks.

“Oh god” Hank groaned. “Yes… yes… yes..!”  
He didn’t know what else to say. His hips wouldn’t stay still as he thrust into Charles’s warm mouth. Every second was pure ecstasy. Hank knew he’d never forget this moment, no matter how brief it may be. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he wondered if Charles was a swallower. The very idea was enough to send him over the edge.  
“Charles! I… I’m… I’m gonna…” Hank managed to stammer.

He watched as Charles pulled back and closed his eyes. Hank stared in fascination as he shot his load all over Charles’s beautiful face. The older man stayed perfectly still as Hank’s seed covered his closed eyes, his cheeks and his lips. It was the most erotic thing Hank had ever seen. Especially when Charles opened his eyes and stared directly into Hank’s orbs. Without missing a beat, Charles reached up and scooped Hank’s come from his face then he slipped the come covered finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. He repeated this twice more before Hank couldn’t take it any more, he placed his hands on either side of Charles’s face and leaned down to kiss him. He didn’t care that his come was still all over Charles’s face, he just knew that he had to kiss the older man and he had to do it that very second.

Time appeared to freeze as their lips came together. Hank slid off the couch and joined Charles on the floor, wrapping his arms around the older man and pushing him down onto his back. He covered Charles’s body with his own, maintaining control of their embrace. He could taste himself in Charles’s mouth and he groaned in excitement.  
Hank couldn’t believe this was happening. He was convinced it was nothing more than a dream, that Charles hadn’t just sucked him off… That the older man wasn’t lying beneath him right now, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Finally he pulled away and sat up. Charles lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling for a moment then he rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up. Hank watched as Charles reached for another glass of scotch. He took a sip before offering the glass to Hank who smiled and had a tiny sip.

“You don’t need my powers, Hank” Charles said before taking another swig. “You only ever have to ask”  
“Really?” Hank asked, his voice laced with surprise.  
Charles nodded as he dropped to the floor beside Hank. He carefully wrapped his legs around the younger man’s waist, placing himself in Hank’s lap. Their faces were almost touching. Hank could still see the traces of his own seed on Charles’s cheeks.  
The older man reached down between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Hank’s cock which was beginning to harden again.

“Next time” Charles leaned in, grazing his teeth across Hank’s lips. “Next time you’re going to fuck me”  
Hank swallowed his nerves.  
“Ne… Next time?” Hank stammered.  
“And the time after that and the time after that and the time after that” Charles said before crushing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Hank was still processing these words when Charles became a dead weight against him. The professor had exhausted himself and passed out early tonight. The younger man smiled to himself then collected Charles into his arms and carried him upstairs. He took Charles into the bathroom and washed his face before putting him to bed.

*

It took a lot of restraint but Hank kept his hands to himself for the next few days. He didn’t want Charles to get suspicious as the older man was very careful not to pass out drunk two nights in a row. Hank paced himself but also made a point to make sure alcohol was always visible to Charles. He casually left bottles of scotch and wine on the counter in the kitchen; he left the liquor cabinet in the Library open during the day with Charles’s favourite scotch front and centre.  
He waited until Charles took the bait then he subtly top up his glass when he wasn’t looking, essentially tricking Charles into drinking more than he thought he was.

Hank took Charles upstairs and ushered him into one of the unused bedrooms. He helped the professor onto the bed and then he started to realize his mistake. Charles was very, very drunk. The older man was swaying where he sat and his eyes were slightly out of focus.  
He knew he couldn’t do anything while Charles was so out of it. It was bad enough what he was doing… Even if Charles had asked for it but he couldn’t let an opportunity pass him by. So he carefully removed all of Charles’s clothes and took his time to explore every inch of the other man’s naked body. Charles was very docile but he moaned and writhed when Hank did something he liked. A few times he even reached for Hank, pulling him up for a kiss or two.

So the younger man decided to go one step further. He leaned down and whispered in Charles’s ear, he told him how beautiful he looked and how much he wanted to fuck him. Charles groaned at his words and bucked his hips. Hank took hold of Charles’s hand and brought it up to his face. He softly kissed his palm before taking his index and middle fingers into his mouth and suckling on them. Charles whimpered and started to work his fingers in and out of Hank’s mouth.  
Then Hank’s voice was in his ear again. This time he told Charles to fuck himself using his fingers.

It took a moment for Charles to comprehend what Hank was saying. Then he was only too willing to comply. Hank sank back onto the bed and watched with baited breath as the professor fingered himself. Charles worked his fingers in and out of his body, bouncing up and down on his own digits while his cock grew harder and harder. The very sight brought tears of happiness to Hank’s eyes and he couldn’t help touching himself while he watched Charles. He was fascinated by the fact that Charles managed to make himself come without ever touching his own cock.

Hank’s own orgasm was fast approaching so he quickly moved up the older man’s body, straddling Charles’s shoulders and he slipped his cock into the professor’s mouth. A few sucks was all it took before he shot his seed down Charles’s throat. The older man swallowed every drop. Hank kissed him before carrying the barely conscious Charles into the bathroom to clean him up. The professor was already asleep by the time Hank put him in his own bed.

*

Hank felt guilty for what he’d done but he was also eager to try it again. He watched Charles closely the following morning, curious to see if there were any side effects of their activities. Charles hadn’t been penetrated since Erik had left so Hank was wondering if he’d be feeling it the next day… But Charles was his usual self so Hank didn’t have to ask any awkward questions.

He also knew he was going to have to be careful not to leave any marks on the professor’s skin. The last thing he needed was for Charles to wake up with teeth marks on his neck or around his nipple. As much as he longed to mark Charles, to lay claim to him, he knew he’d have to restrain himself.

By now it was almost Easter and Hank had to commend himself for his pacing. He was still longing for the night when he could finally plunge his cock deep inside Charles’s beautiful ass but he didn’t want to hurt the other man. They’d had several more nights where Hank had encouraged Charles to fuck himself and each time the professor showed no residual effects the following day.  
So Hank told himself that he was ready. He went into town and purchased more alcohol as well as some lube and condoms. Hank cooked Charles’s favourite food for dinner, opened a bottle of his favourite scotch and even prepared his favourite desert.

They laughed and joked and drank the night away until Charles was tipsy. The two of them did the washing up together and Hank dared to steal a kiss while they put the dishes away. Charles returned the embrace with eagerness so Hank wrapped his arms around him, swept Charles off his feet and carried him upstairs to Hank’s bedroom.  
Once there, they continued to kiss while they slowly undressed each other. Charles was very methodical and very thorough with his kisses, working his way up and down Hank’s chest several times. He wrapped his fingers around Hank’s cock and worked him to orgasm. Hank slid Charles’s arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Charles wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist and ground against him.

Hank fell back on the bed with Charles on top of him. The smaller man’s body felt so good against his. Charles was so nimble and compact. Hank ran his hands down Charles’s back and squeezed his ass cheeks.  
He couldn’t believe it was finally happening!  
Hank flipped them both over so Charles was pinned beneath him then he reached for the lube. He coated his fingers while Charles parted his legs. The willingness and trust Charles had for him took Hank’s breath away. His fingers met little resistance as they slid between Charles’s parted cheeks. Hank was glad he’d had Charles preparing himself for days before this.

The look on Charles’s face was one Hank would never forget. He worked his fingers in and out of the older man, never once taking his eyes off Charles’s beautiful face. He was enjoying it so much that he was reluctant to remove his fingers but he knew what was to come next would be so much better.  
He rolled a condom onto his cock and paused to savour the moment.  
Charles’s body was spread beneath his, open and willing and waiting for him. Hank leaned down and kissed Charles as he directed his cock between Charles’s parted legs. The older man groaned and wrapped his hands around Hank’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as his body was breached by Hank’s hard cock.

The younger man was slow in his actions, not wanting to rush this and risk hurting Charles but from the intensity of Charles’s kiss Hank knew he had nothing to worry about. He buried himself completely inside the professor and then he began to thrust.  
It was the most overwhelming experience of his life. He’d thought kissing Charles was mind blowing but that expectation had been thrown aside when he’d tasted the professor. That feeling had been eclipsed by Charles sucking him off and now… Now Hank’s entire head was empty. All he could think about was the man beneath him and what it felt like to be a part of him… To be inside him… Making love to him…  
And kissing him.  
Kissing him like they’d never kissed before. It was everything he remembered it to be and nothing alike at the same time. Charles tasted better and felt better in his arms.  
The only time they stopped kissing was to draw breath before reclaiming the other’s lips. Hank knew Charles could pass out on him at any given moment but he was determine to make it last as long as possible.

Even after Charles came, his seed shooting between their bodies and covering both their chests, Hank continued to pound into the older man. They kissed and kissed, both their bodies covered in sweat and Charles’s come but still they continued to make love.  
Hank tried desperately hard to stave off his orgasm. With tears in his eyes, he buried himself inside Charles and shot his seed into the condom. He collapsed on top of the professor in an exhausted heap. Charles reached up and ran his fingers through Hank’s damp hair.

“Thank you” Charles whispered before he kissed him.  
“I love you” Hank replied.  
“I know you do” Charles smiled. Moments later, he was asleep.

Hank left Charles to sleep while he cleaned himself up and disposed of the used condom. He showered and dressed in sweatpants before returning to his bedroom. Using a damp cloth he carefully bathed the sleeping Charles, wiping away all traces of their lovemaking. It broke his heart that he had to do it.  
He reluctantly carried the sleeping Charles back to his own bedroom. He searched for his nightwear and carefully dressed him for bed before gently placing him in the bed, covering him with the sheets. Hank leaned down and placed a good night kiss to Charles’s lips. The professor didn’t even stir.

*

Charles awoke with his usual headache and groaned aloud. He rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the drawers. He opened the second draw and stopped in confusion. The box which contained his syringe and the serum weren’t in there. He closed the draw and moved to the next one and the next one. He realized Hank must have taken it to refill and forgotten to return it.  
The pounding in his head was worse now as he remembered the same thing happening the previous morning. He’d looked for his medication and hadn’t found any.

He’d told himself it was okay to skip one dosage but now it had been too long and the voices were starting to come back. His legs were beginning to tremble. They gave out beneath him and he collapsed on the floor, his head felt like it was about to explode. He clutched his temples and then he let out a loud, painful scream.

*

Hank was getting dressed when he heard Charles’s scream. He felt sick to the stomach at the amount of pain in his friend’s cries. Wearing nothing but jeans, Hank ran from his room and flew down the hall to Charles’s room. The professor was lying on the floor, clutching his head and trembling.

“Charles?” Hank cried in shock.  
Then he remembered their conversation from the previous day. Charles had told him that he’d run out of serum and Hank had promised to restock his supply. Hank had been so preoccupied with his plan to have sex with Charles that he’d completely forgotten about the serum. Charles was in pain right now because he’d neglected his duties.

“Charles?” Hank said again.  
He picked up the older man and helped him back onto the bed. Tears were spilling down the professor’s cheeks as millions and millions of thoughts invaded his head.  
“Charles?” Hank shouted. “I’m so, so sorry! There’s more serum in my lab!”

He didn’t know if Charles heard him or not but he couldn’t waste time. He shot out of the room, transforming into his beast form as he went. He moved faster as a beast and reached his lab in seconds. He grabbed the serum and ran back up to Charles’s room. The older man was still on the bed, clutching his head and crying.  
Hank turned back, he needed the use of his human hands. He quickly prepared the serum then he took hold of Charles’s arm and injected the serum into him.

Charles squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the serum to take effect. Hank was still clutching his arm and in those few seconds, Charles could see into Hank’s mind. His entire head filled with images of the two of them together. He could see himself and Hank making out on the floor of the library. He saw Hank sucking him off. He saw himself on his knees giving Hank an intense blowjob. He saw Hank watching him finger himself.  
And then he saw Hank fucking him and they were kissing… Kissing the way Erik used to kiss him.

The images stayed with him as the serum worked its way through his body. His breathing became less ragged and he finally stopped rubbing his temples. Hank was still sitting beside him, his hand resting on Charles’s knee as a sign of support.  
It took some time before Charles could feel Hank’s hand on him. His legs always took longer than his mind to recover.

“Charles?” Hank’s voice was very timid. “Are you… okay?”  
“My head” Charles whispered. He reached up and brushed his tears aside.  
“I’m so sorry, Charles… I never should have… I forgot to restock your supply”  
“It’s alright, Hank… You’re here now and it’s passing”  
“Are you…? Did you…?”

“We don’t keep secrets from each other, Hank” Charles began. “I saw into your mind… Just as you injected me”  
“What…?” Hank’s face turned a very pale shade. “What did you see?”  
“Your dreams… You dream about me… About us… together”

This time Hank’s face turned from white to a deep shade of red. All the care he’d taken, all the effort he’d put in to keeping Charles from finding out. He knew he could just lie about it but no, Charles deserved to know the truth… Even if he hated Hank for what he’d done, for the things he’d done to Charles, the way he’d used his body. Charles would hate him forever, knowing how Hank had violated him and abused his trust.

“They’re not dreams, Charles” Hank whispered.  
He wouldn’t look at Charles as he spoke.  
“Dreams, fantasy’s, wishful thinking, it’s all the same” Charles replied.  
“No” Hank stared down at his hands. He’d already taken his hand off of his friend’s knee. “They’re not fantasy’s either… They’re memories”  
“M… Memories?”  
“Yes”  
“Of us?”  
“Yes”  
“Together”  
“Yes”  
“Hank… I… I don’t… Understand”

When Hank finally looked up and met Charles’s gaze, his own eyes were filled with tears. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was about to be sick.  
“Hank?” Charles’s voice was gentle yet laced with confusion.  
“I’m so sorry Charles” Hank sobbed. “I never meant… I never should have… I didn’t think… You weren’t meant to find out”  
“What are you talking about?”  
He didn’t sound mad but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t come later, once Hank explained everything to him.

“I’ve been in love with you for months” Hank confessed. “I’ve been here for you, watched out for you and taken care of you… And I never… Never let my feelings get in the way… Then on Christmas Eve… You were drunk and you… you kissed me”  
“I did?”  
Hank nodded his head as he continued to stare down at his hands.  
“It happened so fast that I didn’t… couldn’t react… the next morning you had no memory of it happening so I… I tried to pretend too but I couldn’t… I’d been wanting to do that for so long and then you initiated it and my feelings for you overwhelmed me”  
“Oh Hank”  
“Some time later, you came to me… You were drunk and I… I kissed you. I took you into my arms and I kissed you. You kissed me back and we… we kissed and kissed and it was perfect but the same thing happened… The next day you said you couldn’t remember the night before… You kept giving me exactly what I wanted and then taking it away from me”  
“I never meant-” Hank cut him off.  
“So I took advantage of it… I… I started encouraging you to drink. I even tricked you into drinking more than you wanted to just so I could touch you, kiss you, be with you”

Hank hastily wiped the fresh tears from his eyes.  
“And then” he continued. “One night, you told me that you wanted me to fuck you… So I spent days getting you drunk and preparing you… I would have taken you then and there but I love you and I didn’t want to hurt you… I know it was wrong and I won’t blame you if you hate me and want me to leave… You should throw me out on the street, I deserve it”  
“Hank… How many times have we…?” Charles asked.  
“I… I fucked you for the first time last night… In my room and when we were done, I cleaned you up and put you back in your own bed so you’d never know”  
“Last night… Was the first time?”  
“Yes”  
“Did you enjoy it?”

“What?” Hank’s head snapped up and he looked at Charles like a deer caught in headlights. His expression amused the older man.  
“Did you like it?” Charles asked.  
“Did I…? Yes” Hank stammered.  
“Did I enjoy it?”  
“You?”  
“I don’t remember any of it… So tell me, did I enjoy it?”  
“I… I think so… You… You encouraged me and you begged for me to go faster and harder” Hank’s cheeks reddened.

“And the other times?” Charles looked very quizzical.  
“Other times?” Hank repeated.  
“When we kissed and touched each other. Did I enjoy them too?”  
“Ye… Yes… You were very enthusiastic”  
“Hmmmm”  
“You… You were the one who wanted to… to be fucked” Hank swallowed nervously. “You said ‘next time you’re going to fuck me’ and I just… I couldn’t believe that you wanted me to… to do that to you…”

“Hank” Charles began.  
“I’m sorry” Hank wiped his eyes again and started to climb off the bed. He needed to distance himself from Charles. The older man was going to snap any second. Hank knew he deserved any punishment that Charles deemed fit. “I… I should go pack my things”

Charles reached out and grabbed hold of Hank’s arm, effectively stopping him from leaving.  
“You’re not to pack a thing” Charles insisted.  
“Right” Hank replied. “I don’t deserve to keep anything you’ve given me”  
“No! Hank, you’re not to pack because you’re not to leave”  
“What? You… You’re not kicking me out?”  
“No, Hank, I’m not kicking you out… You’d really leave me here all on my own?”  
“I wouldn’t want to… But I’d understand if you didn’t trust me anymore… If you don’t want me around… I used you; I betrayed you and I took advantage of you”  
“And from the sounds of it, I enjoyed it… From what I saw in your mind, I enjoyed it a lot”

Hank blushed so deeply that even his ears turned red.  
“I… I promise Charles” Hank began. “I’ll never, ever do that to you ever again”  
“I should hope not” Charles replied. “I’d hate to not remember it again”

Once again, Hank’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Charles in shock.  
“Wha… What?” Hank stammered.  
Charles moved forward until his face was mere inches away from Hank’s.  
“It’s only fair that we both remember” Charles insisted. “Perhaps I should let my powers come back then use them to erase your memory?”  
“No! Please don’t!” Hank begged. “I… I don’t ever want to forget!”  
“Then it’s only fair we create new memories together from now on”

“What?” Hank’s heart was beating rapidly. He feared it was going to leap right out of his chest.  
Charles moved closer again and wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist.  
“I want you to fuck me again, Hank” Charles insisted. “And I don’t ever want to forget what it feels like”  
“You… You’re serious?”  
“I’m very serious… I never joke about being fucked. So do it, Hank. Right here and right now”

Terrified that Charles was just playing with him or that he was about to change his mind, Hank’s hands were shaking as he reached for Charles’s shirt. He managed to pull it up over the professor’s head then he leaned in and kissed him.  
Sober Charles’s kisses were much tenderer than drunk Charles. His fingers were gentler on Hank’s chest and their movements were much slower. They had no reason to rush as Charles wasn’t on the verge of passing out mid-kiss.

Hank went to great lengths to make it as memorable and pleasurable for the other man. He kissed and caressed every inch of the professor’s lithe body. He even dared to sink his teeth into Charles’s neck now that he didn’t have to worry about leaving marks on his skin.  
Charles was much more receptive too. He was equally as eager to explore Hank’s body and they spent a great deal of time becoming familiar with each other’s sensitive spots.

Hank pulled Charles into his lap, the older man’s legs wrapped around his waist. They stared into each others eyes and exchanged deep kisses as Hank adjusted their position. He parted Charles’s cheeks and the older man sank down onto Hank’s cock, impaling himself in one swift move. Charles cried out as Hank’s cock found the right spot and his entire body trembled with excitement.  
Hank watched as Charles bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He reached up and gently cupped Charles’s cheek. The older man opened his eyes and stared into Hank’s.

They moved together as one, Hank thrusting up into Charles and the other man matching his thrusts with equal excitement. They kissed, their tongues mixing together, both trying to dominate the embrace.  
Charles had refused to let Hank wear a condom and he screamed incoherently as Hank came, spilling his seed deep inside Charles’s ass.

They collapsed on the bed, arms still wrapped tightly around each other. Hank reached up and brushed Charles’s hair out of his face before softly kissing his lips. They were still panting for breath and both covered in sweat. Charles looked over at Hank and he smiled.  
He hadn’t been with another person, sexually, since Erik had left him… Well, not that he could *remember* and he couldn’t help feeling it had been just what he needed to start getting Erik out of his head.

“Thank you, Hank” Charles panted. He leaned over and placed a line of kisses along Hank’s collarbone.  
“I’m sorry, Charles” Hank said. “I’m sorry for all the times you don’t remember”  
“I’m sorry I was so drunk I forgot you”  
“Thank you for forgiving my stupid actions”

Charles propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Hank. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
“Hank?” Charles began.  
“Yes, Charles?” Hank replied. His eyes were closed.  
“Will you do it again?”  
“Do what?”  
“Make love to me”  
“What? Right now?”  
“Well… once you’ve caught your breath”

“You’re going to wear me out, Charles” Hank said, laughing.  
“I want you to do this for me” he replied. “As a way of saying sorry for your actions”  
“I’ll do anything to make it up to you” Hank insisted. He opened his eyes and looked at Charles.  
“Good… Because I want you to do me as yourself”  
“What? I… I thought I was”  
“No… I want the real you… The beast you to fuck me”

As Charles was saying the words, Hank’s body began to transform into his big, blue beast form. His heart was hammering in his chest as Charles stared at him with his deep blue eyes.

“Charles” Hank’s voice was deeper and filled with concern.  
“That’s it” Charles smiled. “I want the real you, Hank”  
“It’s not safe, Charles… In this form I… I’m bigger and stronger and… I might hurt you”  
“I want you to hurt me… I want you to claim me because I’m yours Hank. I love you, every inch of you… And I want to feel you inside me”

He leaned forward and kissed Hank’s blue lips.  
“It means the world to me that you feel that way, Charles” Hank said. “But no… I’ll never do anything to cause you any pain. I’ve hurt you enough already”  
Hank shifted back into his human form.  
“But I’ll make love to you again and again and again for as long as it takes for me to ease my guilt for what I did to you”

“And that could take years” Charles suggested. “And years and years to make up for all the ‘damage’”  
“Oh I’m counting on it” Hank replied.

Then he took Charles into his arms and kissed him one more time.  
“Are you ready to start easing my guilt?” Hank asked.  
“Just hurry up and make love to me, you beast” Charles replied, smiling. 

END


End file.
